Because You are beautiful, no matter what they say
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: Beaten by her mother and bullied at school, a lost girl has run out of people to trust. That is, until a hero named Carlos saves her. Anti-Bullying *True Story* *Abuse* Rated T for abuse


**Author's Note: ** Here is an Anti-Bullying one-shot for HugeBTRHoAFan. It's based off of her true story. This is per request, none of this is being made up, I swear. Please review this story so I can pass the reviews to her. I'm sorry to Kendall, James and Logan fans for what I'm doing to them. Don't kill me. Thanks.

**Warning: **some minor abuse, bullying, language

**Disclaimer:** All of this is HugeBTRHoAFan s personal stuff. I also don't own Carlos from BTR.

How did this happen? How could this just happen out of nowhere. The teen girl sat on her bed, running her fingers through her brown hair. She singled out one of her blonde highlights and began twirling it in her fingers.

She rose and looked into her full length mirror. She was only about 5'1", short by normal standards. She wasn't super skinny, but she wasn't fat. She was average for her stature, but society made her feel like she was the fattest person alive.

The young girl looked at the bruises which were beginning to form on her face, arms and legs. They were ugly purple splotches, and they would soon look like the yellowish ones she tried so hard to hide.

Through her closed door, she could hear her satanic mother approaching. "Adamaris! ADAMARIS YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

Adamaris hid her face as her mother came storming through the door. "How dare you speak to your sister that way? I thought I raised you right, you ungrateful little bitch!" Adamaris tried to brace herself for the impact, but it didn't help.

The pain radiated through her face as if someone were pressing a red-hot poker to her cheek. He r warm chocolate eyes filled with tears as her mother left the room. She curled up on her bed below the warm comforter. "All because I said the wrong thing." She closed her eyes and softly cried herself to sleep.

School. It's supposed to be a place of education and happy memories. But for Adamaris, it was a place of eternal torture.

There was one upside to school. Carlos Garcia. The young, hyper active Latino boy could always make Adamaris feel better about herself, no matter what the bullies said to her. And speak of the Satan spawn.

She saw them coming towards her. With their fancy clothes and huge muscles, they were the toughest kids in the entire school. They were the Hockey Dogs. Nobody dared to mess with them. She pressed herself against the lockers as the surrounded her.

"If it isn't the Beached Whale," the tallest boy said mockingly.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be in the ocean, drowning with all that fat of yours?" the blonde said, jabbing her in the stomach.

"Hey, Brace-Face, don't go to science today. We're using magnets and your mouth might cause interference," the shortest of the three said loudly.

By now, a large crowd had gathered around her. She tried to break away from them, but they kept slamming her into the lockers.

"What's the matter? Can't take a few jokes?" the blonde asked, smiling devilishly.

Adamaris backed herself into the lockers, wishing, hoping she would magically become invisible or just melt into the lockers and vanish.

"What is your problem? You guys use to be the nicest guys in school and now all you can do is torture little girls? That's low even for you." Everyone stopped and turned in the direction of the voice.

Carlos Garcia stood in the middle of the hallway, his tanned Latino arms crossed over his muscular chest. The kids in the hallway spread out on both sides of the hallway, each one craning to see what was going to happen next.

The Hockey Dogs turned towards the short Latino. They raised their arms and crossed them over their chests, making them look even more terrifying than they normally were.

The tall blonde was the first to speak. "Oh look. Little Carlitos is defending his fat girlfriend." Carlos' face turned scarlet. "What happened to you guys? Look at yourselves. Kendall was always the level-headed one, Logan was the brain and James was overly self-centered. Now you're nothing but ugly bullies. And you leave my girlfriend alone."

Logan and James laughed. "Wow, Carlos. I knew that you didn't have very high standards, but dating her? That's low, even for you." Logan smirked as he finished, waiting to see what kind of response he could generate from the young boy.

Adamaris smiled when Carlos called her his girlfriend. She always liked him. But she never told anyone, afraid of what people would say. She took a step towards Carlos but was stopped when she saw Carlos rushing towards them.

_Crunch_. The sickening sound of bones shattering filled the air as Carlos' fist connected with Logan's jawbone. The entire crowd gasped and in seconds, the Hockey Dogs and Carlos were in an all out brawl in the hallway. Students cheered and hollered until a sudden silence filled the air as the principal approached. Adamaris buried her face in her hands, realizing that this was going to be the worst day of her life.

The Hockey Dogs, Carlos and Adamaris sat in the office. Kendall, James and Logan were relaxed and conversing with the secretaries while Carlos and Adamaris sat in silence, looking at the ground. The two teens would occasionally lock eyes, only to blush and turn away.

Logan was still clutching an ice pack to his jaw when he, James and Kendall were called into the office. They gave Carlos and Adamaris death glares as they walked away dejectedly. Carlos turned to Adamaris, who was silently crying.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm never going to let them hurt you again." Carlos' voice filled the silent room like molasses, thick and sweet and full of caring. Adamaris smiled.

"I really don't know what to say. Thank you Carlos. Really." Adamaris wrung her fingers in her lap, a slight blush forming over her cheeks. She felt something touch her and her head shot up instinctively.

She smiled when she found herself looking into Carlos' warm mocha eyes as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "They are wrong, you know. I think you are the prettiest girl in this school, and I wouldn't change anything about you. I love you, Adamaris."

Adamaris was speechless. "I…I love you, too, Carlos. I've loved you for years, but I always thought you could never love a girl like me."

Now, both teens were blushing a bright scarlet. "Don't you ever put yourself down like that. You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Almost as if he were cued, Carlos rose and began singing "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera.

_Every day is so wonderful__  
><em>_And suddenly it's hard to breathe__  
><em>_Now and then I get insecure__  
><em>_From all the pain, feel so ashamed___

_I am beautiful no matter what they say__  
><em>_Words can't bring me down__  
><em>_I am beautiful in every single way__  
><em>_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no__  
><em>_So don't you bring me down today_

Adamaris felt her blush growing as Carlos continued to serenade her in the office. People were beginning to watch, which was freaking her out.

_To all your friends you're delirious__  
><em>_So consumed in all your doom__  
><em>_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone__  
><em>_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?___

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say__  
><em>_Words can't bring you down, oh no__  
><em>_You are beautiful in every single way__  
><em>_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no__  
><em>_So don't you bring me down today_

By now, everyone in the office had stopped working and was watching the romantic scene unfold as Carlos continued singing and dancing around the office while Adamaris sat there, red with embarrassment.

_No matter what we do__  
><em>_No matter what we do__  
><em>_(No matter what we say)__  
><em>_No matter what we say__  
><em>_(We're the song that's outta tune)__  
><em>_(Full of beautiful mistakes)___

_(And everywhere we go)__  
><em>_And everywhere we go__  
><em>_(The sun will always shine)__  
><em>_The sun will always, always shine!__  
><em>_(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)___

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say__  
><em>_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no__  
><em>_We are beautiful in every single way__  
><em>_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no__  
><em>_So don't you bring me down today___

_Don't you bring me down today__  
><em>_Don't you bring me down today_

As Carlos finished the song, all movement had stopped. Students in the hallway were pressed to the glass windows, eager to see what was going on. Secretaries were leaning onto their desks, seduced by Carlos' romantic singing. The principal, Kendall, Logan and James had all stepped out, watching with eager eyes as Carlos leaned in and kissed Adamaris.

Adamaris had never felt anything more amazing in her entire life. Carlos tasted like sweat and sugar and every nice thing in life. She kissed back, putting everything into their kiss. When they finally separated, things had returned to normal and both were still red.

The principal cleared his throat. "Anyways, Adamaris and Carlos will be forgiven and will not face penalties. You three on the other hand are expelled. You have until lunch to clear out your things." He walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Carlos pulled Adamaris to his chest as the others passed them, vengeance gleaming in their eyes. As they walked out of the building, Carlos kissed Adamaris again.

"See? You're going to be safe now. No matter what happens from her on out, you are all mine and you will always be safe in my arms." Adamaris smiled.

"I love you, Carlos. Thank you for helping me."

"I love you too, Adamaris. I always have."

With that, the couple walked out of the office with clasped hands and bright smiles. Adamaris smiled brighter than she ever had, because it was finally over. She was with someone who was never going to hurt her, and it made her soar high. She was free.

Note: Damn. This took me almost a month to do because every time I had to write about Adamaris' pain, I would cry and then Id have to stop. So I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if it sucked. Please review for HugeBTRHoAFan.


End file.
